starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Edge of the Empire: Beginner Game
Edge of the Empire: Beginner Game, to zestaw początkowy do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games, który wydano w 2012 roku i jego autorami są Daniel Lowat Clark i Chris Gerber. Zestaw składa się z "Edge of the Empire: Beginner Game - Introduction", "Edge of the Empire: Beginner Game - Adventure Book", 48 stronicowego "Rulebooka", 46 stronicowego e-booka The Long Arm of the Hutt, tokenów, character folios, mapy i później wydanego dwustronicowego "Edge of the Empire: Beginner Game - FAQ & Errata". Zawartość *'Edge of the Empire: Beginner Game - Introduction' **Read This First ***What is a Roleplaying Game? ***Who Are The Players? ***Example of Play ***How to Use The Maps and Character Tokens ***A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Escape from Mos Shuuta *'Edge of the Empire: Beginner Game - Adventure Book' **Welcome to The Star Wars Beginner Game! **Contests of This Box **Star Wars: Edge of The Empire **How to Use This Book **Welcome to Mos Shuuta ***The Adventure Begins ****Arranging The Play Area ****After Reading The Opening Crawl... ***Encounter 1: On The Run ***Encounter 2: A Gang of Gamorreans ***Encounter 3: The Junk Shop ***Encounter 4: Command & Control ***Interlude: Experience and Destiny ***Encounter 5: Imperial Stormtroopers ***Encounter 6: All Aboard ***Encounter 7: Up, Up, and Away! **Other Adventures in Mos Shuuta ***Landing Bay Besh & Warehouse Besh ***Barracks ***Teemo's Palace ***Electrogate ***Dewback Stables ***Offworld Trader's ***Water Tower ***Slagworks ***Shantytown ***Warehouse Aurek **Wrapping Up; Rewards **Further Adventures: Adventure Seeds **Further Adventures: The Star Wars Galaxy **Further Adventures: GM Tips & Advice *'The Long Arm of the Hutt' Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Mos Shuuta Streets - mapa *Gamorrean Thugs *Vorn Tel-Ovis - dane postaci *Spaceport Security Droids *Overseer Brynn - dane postaci *Skill Checks: Difficulty - tabelka *Stormtroopers *Trex - dane postaci *Imperial TIE Fighter Pilot *TIE/Ln Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *''Krayt Fang'' - dane statku kosmicznego (YT-1300 light freighter) *Critical Injuries - tabelka *Skill Checks: Difficulty - tabelka Przygody *Escape from Mos Shuuta *The Long Arm of the Hutt Redakcja *beginner game writing and development - Daniel Lowat Clark, Chris Gerber *producer - Chris Gerber *editing and proofreading - David Johnson, Jay Little, Andrew Fisher, Sam Stewart *graphic design - David Ardila, Chris Beck, Shaun Boyke, Taylor Ingvarsson, Brian Schomburg, Michael Silsby *cover art - J. P. Targete *interior art - Even Amundsen, Jacob Atienza, Tiziano Baracchi, Ryan Barger, Matt Bradbury, Caravan Studio, Sidharth Chaturvedi, Alexandre Dainche, Christina Davis, Sacha Diener, Fine Molds, Tony Foti, Ian Fullwood, Clark Huggins, Jeff Lee Johnson, Adam Lane, Ralph McQuarrie, Mark Molnar, Jacob Murray, David Nash, Mike Nash, Andrew Olson, R. J. Palmer, Anthony Palumbo, Aaron Panagos, Jim Pavelec, Francisco Rico, Aleksandru Sabo, Nicholas Stohlman, Chase Toole, Alex Tooth, Magali Villeneuve, Stephen Youll, Timothy Ben Zweifel *managing art director - Andrew Navaro *art direction - Zöe Robinson *production management - Eric Knight *licensing & development coordinator - Deb Beck *executive game designer - Corey Konieczka *executive producer - Michael Hurley *publisher - Christian T. Petersen *Lucas Licensing **director of publishing - Carol Roeder **senior editor - Jennifer Heddle **continuity database administrator - Leland Chee Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire